


(Un)Forgotten

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Series: Unbreakable [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kedatangan Xabi paska kepergian Fernando; Steven kembali harus menunggu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fernando Torres](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fernando+Torres).



> lyric (c) The Script  
> Happy 27th birthday Fernando Jose Torres Sanz \m/

**From:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **To:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **Subject:** Just wanna say hi

Stevie,

Mungkin aneh bagimu karena tiba-tiba aku mengirim _E-mail_. Yeah, aku sudah jarang menghubungimu. Dan kulihat kau juga punya terlalu banyak masalah untuk diurus ketimbang balik menghubungiku. Tapi sekarang kurasa adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menjembatani kembali hubungan kita....

_...okay, cut the crap._

Hey, bagaimana kabarmu? Semua tentang Liverpool, dan juga mengenai transfer Fernando ke Chelsea—itu pasti sangat berat untukmu. Dan kau perlu tahu, jika kau butuh teman untuk membicarakan ini semua— _well_ , aku selalu ada.

Aku akan selalu ada untukmu.

Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menghubungiku.

-Xabi

***

**Going Back to the corner where I first saw you**

***

 **From:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Just wanna say hi

Yeah, memang mengagetkan melihat _inbox_ -ku mendadak ada namamu di sana.

Tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memiliki Danny—yang rela waktu luangnya bersama Martin kuganggu—untuk menjadi teman curhat.

_But still...thx_

***

**I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man**

***

 **From:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **To:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **Subject:**   Re: Just wanna say hi

Stevie, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?

Maksduku, menjadikan Danny sebagai teman curhat apa tidak terdengar terlalu depresi—Danny yang ITU sebagai tempatmu mencurahkan masalah, kau pasti bercanda, kan? Dan jangan bilang kau mengikuti omongan Danny yang mengatakan bahwa menato tubuh dapat mengurangi stres?! Karena serius, itu sangat stres!

Curhat lah ke Carra, atau Kuyt, atau bahkan ke Liverpudlian manapun yang ada di dekatmu!

Serius, Stev, hubungi aku jika kau butuh bantuan! Jangan buat kondisimu ini semakin diperparah dengan Danny!

***

**I know it makes no sense but what else can I do**

***

 **From:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Just wanna say hi

Aku baik-baik saja! Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan Danny—dia menjadi pendengar yang baik selama ini.

Dan aku jauh lebih memilih curhat dengan Danny ketimbang harus menghubungimu!

Kutekankan sekali lagi, Xabi; AKU. BAIK-BAIK. SAJA!

Dengan atau tanpamu—aku tetap baik-baik saja.

***

**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you**

***

 **From:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **To:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **Subject:**   Re: Just wanna say hi

Oke, maaf—aku menyinggung perasaanmu.

Bukan maksudku menjelek-jelekkan Danny—hey, bagaimanapun juga ia kan temanku, kami pernah mabuk-mabukan bersama, aku masih ingat masa-masa itu. Hanya saja, mungkin aku merasa iri karena ia jauh lebih penting bagimu saat ini dibanding diriku.

Stevie, aku tidak meragukan kapasitas seorang Daniel Munthe Agger sebagai teman curhatmu. Tapi kita sedang membicarakan masalah transfer Fernando ke Chelsea saat ini. Butuh lebih dari sekedar Danny untuk membantumu tetap tenang dalam masalah ini.

Dan yang kau butuhkan saat ini— _well,_ aku

Hubungi aku, _please_.

***

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move**

***

 **From:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Just wanna say hi

Xabier Alonso Olano, bagaian mana dari ‘aku baik-baik saja’ yang tidak kau pahami, hm?!

Demi Tuhan aku tidak butuh kau! _Mind your own businnes_!

***

**'Cause If one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

***

 **From:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **To:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **Subject:**   Re: Just wanna say hi

_But you are my business..._

Dengar, aku tahu kau kini tengah terluka. Kepergian Fernando jelas melukaimu, bukan? Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantu, Stevie. Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terpuruk lagi seperti dulu—seperti ketika aku meninggalkanmu dua tahun lalu.

Aku masih bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang karena aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja dengan Fernando di sana. Tapi kini Fernando juga meninggalkanmu—aku tidak tahu sehancur apa kau sekarang.

Stevie, kau bebas berkata tidak butuh aku ataupun tidak peduli lagi padaku. Tapi kau harus tahu; aku peduli padamu...

_Aku masih..._

***

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

***

 **From:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Just wanna say hi

Apa gunanya kau mengatakan itu sekarang? Tidak ada gunanya lagi—kau toh tetap pergi, kan?

Ya, kau benar. Aku hancur. Tapi lalu kenapa? Memang ini kan yang terus terjadi padaku—semua orang datang dan pergi seenaknya, sementara aku karatan di Anfield dan menjadi saksi bisu kepergian mereka.

Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan.

Biarpun sakitnya bukan main, suatu hari nanti juga aku akan melupakannya.

***

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**

***

 **From:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **To:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **Subject:**   Penting!

Kau sedang ada di mana?

***

**And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street**

***

 **From:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **Subject:** Re: Penting!

Melwood.

***

**So I'm not moving, I'm not moving**   
****

***

 **From:** xabi.alonso14@gmail.com  
 **To:** stevieG8@yahoo.co.uk  
 **Subject:**   Re: Penting!

Bisa ke lapangan parkir?

Sekarang.

 _Please_.

***

**'Cause you'll know it's just for you**

***

Steven mengerutkan kening memandang layar ponselnya. _E-mail_ terakhir dari Xabi ini terlihat begitu janggal. Untuk apa memintanya ke lapangan parkir Melwood? Kecuali— _well_ , kecuali jika ternyata Xabi ada di sana dan tengah menunggunya.

Dan itu mustahil, kan?

Maksudnya, ini kan bukan hari libur atau sejenisnya. Mana bisa semudah itu Xabi meninggalkan Madrid dan malah mendatangi Liverpool. Dan ada urusan apa pula ia sampai kemari? Terlalu mustahil.

Tapi biarpun begitu tetap saja Steven melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti menuju lapangan parkir. Ia sudah ‘selesai’ dengan pemuda Spanyol satu itu, tapi ia harus mengakui satu hal—sebagian kecil hatinya berharap bahwa Xabi memang benar-benar datang.

“Mau kemana?”

Langkahnya tertahan ketika Daniel Agger menahan lengannya saat mereka berpapasan di pintu keluar ruang ganti. Tubuhnya penuh peluh, Steven tebak ia habis melakukan latihan berat sebelumnya.

“Err, ada urusan.” Jawab Steven sekenanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu dengan sopan menepis tangan Danny yang masih menahan lengannya. Pemuda Denmark itu memandangnya penuh tanda tanya, walau akhirnya kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak menyudutkan Steven lebih jauh.

Lepas dari Danny, Steven malah mendapati Martin yang juga dalam kondisi kecapekan tengah melangkah sempoyongan menuju ruang ganti.

“Yo, Stevie!” Ia menyapa dengan suara lelah. “Latihan berat, ke lapangan sana, giliran kau yang disiksa.”

Steven hanya tertawa kecil. “Yeah, nanti dulu, aku ada urusan.”

Martin terlihat tidak begitu penasaran, ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Menanggapi sambil lalu. Pemuda Skrtel ini memang bukan tipe yang suka ikut campur, dan Steven berterimakasih untuk hal itu. “Danny ada di dalam?” tanyanya.

Steven memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban. Dan ketika Martin memasuki ruang ganti, Steven buru-buru menyingkir sejauh mungkin. Tak tahu dan tak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di sana. Ha, biarlah, itu urusan mereka.

Steven punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting. Urusan dengan sosok yang kini secara perlahan mulai ditangkap oleh visualnya. Sosok itu— _spaniard_ tolol yang lain.

Xabi Alonso.

Berdiri seorang diri di pinggir lapangan parkir.

Steven membeku detik itu.

***

**People talk about the guy that's waiting on a man**   
****

***

_“Stevie,”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Aku... ingin bertanya.”_

_“Apa?”_

_“Well, mengenai—“ Suaranya mengecil, “—ciuman yang tadi.”_

_“Oh...”_

_“Jadi, ukh, apa itu memang hanya reaksi akibat kegembiraan yang meluap-luap—atau...,” Ia bahkan tak yakin bisa meneruskan ucapan selanjutnya. “...atau memang ada sesuatu yang lebih?”_

_Ada jeda yang panjang._

_Ia menyerah, kebisuan ini membuatnya merasa tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan. “Err... kurasa itu tidak penting. Lupakan saja, oke?”_

_“Xabi...,”_

_“Ya?”_

_“Aku menciummu saat itu bukan hanya karena reaksi akibat kegembiraan yang meluap-luap...,” Steven memulai, tersenyum tipis. “ada yang lebih, dan kau tahu itu.”_

_Xabi melengkungkan sudut bibirnya. “Stevie!” panggilnya, kali ini dengan nada lebih semangat._

_“Hm?”_

_“Kau tidak keberatan jika sekarang aku yang menciummu?”_

_“Dengan senang hati...”_

***

**There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world**

***

Steven nyaris ambruk ketika ingatan yang sudah lama terkubur itu perlahan bangkit ke permukaan. Ingatan mengenai Istanbul 2005. Ingatan itu—ciuman itu...

Rasanya menyakitkan, sangat. Cukup melihat sosok dari Xabi Alonso ternyata mampu membuat kenangan yang sudah ia simpan rapat-rapat di sudut terdalam di hatinya terbebas—dan sekarang bagai mencabik-cabik dirinya tanpa perasaan.

Sialan!

Kenangan sialan!

Ekspresi cemas yang terekam di wajah Xabi semakin memperburuk keadaan. “Stevie, kau tidak apa-apa?” tanyanya khawatir.

Pemuda Inggris itu mengangguk kaku. Belas kasihan dari Xabi adalah hal terakhir yang ia perlukan.

Steven heran, kenapa harus bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini dengan hanya melihat Xabi? Kedatangan Xabi ke Liverpool paska transfernya ke Madrid pada 2009 lalu bukan baru kali ini. Pemuda Spanyol itu cukup sering menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di Merseyside dan berkumpul dengan beberapa pasukan The Reds lainnya.

Apa bedanya kali ini? Apa yang membuat kemunculan Xabi kini bagai tamparan keras untuk Steven?

_Karena ini kemunculan pertama Xabi semenjak transfer Fernando ke Chelsea..._

Ah, lukanya kembali terbuka lagi.

“Kau... mau apa kemari?”

Xabi menelan ludah, lalu hendak berjalan mendekat. Secara reflek Steven langsung bergerak menjauh. Takut?

 _Apa yang perlu kau takutkan dariku, Steven?_ Xabi serasa ingin berteriak dibuatnya.

Hanya takut dilukai—lagi.

“Aku,” ia memulai. “ _Well_ , aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, bukan?”

Tidak ada yang salah, eh? Ini semua salah! Kenapa juga harus datang kemari ketika—ketika pikirannya sedang kacau? Steven menyerukan protesnya hanya dalam hati, ia masih tetap bungkam. Matanya menatap Xabi tanpa berkedip, lalu akhirnya bersuara. “Kau kabur dari latihan?” nadanya terdengar menuduh.

Xabi menanggapinya dengan tawa. “Tidak, jelas tidak—Mourinho bisa membunuhku, kautahu. Aku meminta izin dengan alasan ada keluarga yang sedang sakit dan membutuhkanku.” Pandangannya terarah pada Steven. “Jadi, di sinilah aku.”

Steven mengangkat alis, “Aku keluargamu yang sedang sakit dan membutuhkanmu, begitu?”

Cengiran kanak-kanak menjadi balasan dari Xabi. “Kau sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri, Stevie.”

“Tapi, aku...,” Steven tergagap mendadak, mencari sangkalan. “...aku tidak sakit.”

Perlahan, Xabi berjalan mendekat. Steven masih terperanjat kaget, tapi kali ini ia tidak menjauh. Ia hanya diam, menunggu. Jarak antara dirinya dan Xabi semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya menyisakan beberapa ruang pembatas di antara mereka.

Xabi mengamati sosok Steven sambil tersenyum. “Tidak ada yang berubah,” desisnya. Tangannya terulur, mengelus lembut kepala Steven. Tak memedulikan Steven yang tampak membeku,  Xabi melanjutkan perjalanan tangannya sampai berhenti di pipi sang kapten Liverpool. Kembali tersenyum. “Kau tidak berubah.”

Begitukah?

Steven masih diam tak bergerak. Terlalu bingung harus berbuat apa.

“Kau baik-baik saja, fisikmu jelas baik-baik saja.” Xabi lalu meletakkan jemarinya di dada Steven, matanya menatap sang _scouser_. “Tapi di sini, kau tengah kesakitan.”

Steven merengut, ia menjauhkan tubuh pemuda Spanyol itu. “Xabi—“

“Tolong jangan lagi menyangkal.” Xabi berucap lelah. “ _Please_ , Steven? Aku bisa melihatmu sedang sangat menderita saat ini.”

Suara tawa hampa keluar dari bibir pemuda Gerrard itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap udara kosong dengan pandangan melamun. “Kenapa kau selalu sangat mengerti diriku, eh, Xabi?” gumamnya pelan. “Kau, orang yang telah meninggalkanku, menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti diriku saat ini.”

“Stevie...”

Tapi Steven terus melanjutkan. “Aku marah padamu saat kau pergi kala itu—aku sangat marah dan tidak terima.” Matanya bertemu dengan si _spaniard_ , ia tersenyum sedih. “Bahkan saat kau datang berkunjung ke Liverpool paska transermu, aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau meninggalkan diriku.”

“Maaf,” Xabi bergumam cepat. “Maafkan aku...”

Steven mengacuhkannya. Ia terus berbicara, seakan melupakan fakta bahwa Xabi ada. “Ada masa ketika aku ingin sekali menyeberangi lautan untuk mencapai Madrid dan menculikmu, mengatakan padamu bahwa Madrid bukan tempat yang tepat untukmu. Mengatakan bahwa Liverpool lah rumahmu—aku, rumahmu.”

“Stev...”

“Ada masa ketika aku ingin sekali berteriak padamu, memarahimu. Menyalahkanmu atas semua yang terjadi padaku, kekosongan yang kurasakan paska kepergianmu.”

“Stevie...” Perasaan bersalah itu makin kuat ia rasakan ketika melihat Steven saat ini.

“Ada masa ketika aku merasa sudah waktunya aku melupakanmu, melupakan segala kenangan yang hanya menimbulkan perih jika kuingat lagi. Ketika aku merasa bahwa Fernando bisa menggantikanmu. Berpikir bahwa ia adalah obat yang tepat untuk luka hatiku, bahwa ia tidak akan pernah melukaiku.”

“Hey...” Xabi mendekat kembali, menyentuh bahu Steven. Sedikit menyakitkan mendengar Steven membicarakan Fernando, memikirkan bahwa Fernando sudah menggantikan posisinya di sisi Steven membuat Xabi merasa, ukh— _cemburu_.

_Absurd sekali perasaan itu._

Steven menepis tangan Xabi dari bahunya, lalu melanjutkan. “Tapi, _well_ , pada akhirnya ia pergi. Meninggalkanku sendirian—lagi.” Menggelengkan kepala, tertawa hambar. “Fernando sudah pergi, kau juga sudah pergi. Carra tidak begitu membantu, Danny juga sama saja. Sehingga kini membuatku bingung...” Steven menunduk, “...luka ini lalu harus diobati oleh siapa?”

Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya sudah terhempas ke pelukan Xabi Alonso. Untuk sesaat, ia mengejang. Tapi Steven tahu, bersama Xabi semuanya akan baik-baik saja—ia akan baik-baik saja. Steven Gerrard adalah seorang _skipper_ yang hebat, seorang kapten Liverpool yang disegani. Tapi Steven tak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dibalik semua itu; ia rapuh. Mudah hancur.

Dan berada di pelukan Xabi membuatnya merasa sangat ringkih.

“Jika kau butuh aku, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menghubungiku.” Xabi berbisik di telinga Steven. “Tak peduli saat itu ada El Clásico sekalipun, jika kau menghubungiku aku akan segera terbang ke Liverpool saat itu juga.”

Steven tertawa, kali ini tawa yang benar-benar tulus. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Xabi, lalu memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. “Yang benar saja! Kau rela mengorbankan El Clásico untukku?” Ia mengangkat alis.

Xabi mengangguk mantap. “Kau lebih penting dari pertandingan melawan Blaugrana.”

Ingin rasanya Steven tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Xabi barusan. Tapi ketika matanya memandang iris pemuda itu, Steven tahu bahwa Xabi tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Fakta itu, entah bagaimana, berhasil menenangkan hatinya setelah berhari-hari dilanda kegalauan tanpa akhir.

“Bagaimana dengan final Liga Champion?” Ini hanya pertanyaan bercanda, tapi Steven penasaran juga akan jawabannya.

“Hmm...” Xabi mengerutkan kening, terlihat berpikir. Atau pura-pura berpikir, eh? “Kau, Stevie, tentu saja aku tetap lebih memilih dirimu.” Akhirnya menjawab juga sambil memamerkan cengiran.

Steven tetap merasa bahwa Xabi tidak benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Maksudnya, gila saja jika pemuda itu benar-benar rela mengorbankan El Clásico dan final Liga Champion hanya untuknya. Tapi—bagaimanapun juga perkataan Xabi membuahkan senyuman tulus di wajah Steven. Dengan jawaban apa ia perlu membalas, eh?

“Terima kasih,” lirihnya. Pelan, tapi ia mengucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Bukan hanya untuk ini, tapi Steven berterima kasih untuk segalanya.

Xabi mengangguk, menganggap itu bukan sebagai masalah besar. Ia berdehem, mengganti topik. “Omong-omong, kau dan Fernando, apa masih— _well_...”

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Steven untuk meresapi makna dari pertanyaan Xabi. Ia lalu menggeleng, memasang wajah datar. “Ah, tidak.” Jawabnya. “Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Percayalah, mengkhianati Liverpool sama saja mengkhianatiku. Aku benci pengkhianat—aku benci dia.”

Xabi tidak pernah tahu apakah Steven serius dengan ucapannya itu atau tidak—tapi itu cukup baginya. Cukup baginya untuk mengambil kesempatan...

“Oke,” Xabi kembali berdehem, gugup. Kembali membuka suara sambil memandang lekat-lekat manik Steven. “Stevie, kalau begitu apa kau dan aku masih bisa... kautahu...”

_Kau tahu, kan, maksudku?_

Steven mengerjap, mampu memahami lebih cepat dibanding pertanyaan sebelumnya. Ia balas memandang pemuda Spanyol itu, lalu tersenyum sedih. “Xabi, kurasa itu juga percuma saja.” desisnya dengan nada penuh derita. “Aku... tidak bisa, maaf.”

Entah kenapa Xabi bahkan tidak heran dengan penolakan barusan. Mau mengharapkan apa lagipula? Dialah pihak yang meninggalkan Steven saat itu. Dan kini seenaknya kembali di saat pemuda itu tengah sendiri—Xabi tidak bisa berharap banyak, bukan?

_Bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang lebih dulu meninggalkanmu..._

“Oh... yeah, bukan masalah besar.” Dan kenapa ia tetap saja merasa tercabik-cabik ketika mengucapkannya?

“Tapi—“ Steven kembali bergumam, “—suatu saat nanti, saat kau sudah selesai dengan semua urusanmu di Madrid. Kau bisa pulang ke sini, ke Liverpool. Aku akan selalu menunggumu—di sini.” Matanya menatap lurus sosok di hadapannya. Menyakinkannya bahwa kali ini Steven sungguh-sungguh.

Xabi sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan. “Stevie...”

“Dan saat itu... mungkin kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kembali ke masa di mana hanya ada kita berdua—kau dan aku.”

Kita. Kau dan aku. Kapan terakhir kali Steven dan Xabi memiliki momen itu? Semuanya mulai berubah sejak kedatangan seorang Fernando Torres, dan diperburuk dengan keputusan Xabi untuk hengkang. Hingga rasanya... kata ‘kita’ terasa mustahil sekali untuk diucapakn oleh mereka berdua.

_Apa ‘kita’ itu masih ada?_

“Apa kau yakin mau menungguku hingga saat itu tiba?” tanya Xabi hati-hati. Meninggalkan Madrid belum ada dalam rencananya dalam waktu dekat, asal tahu saja.

Steven mengangguk. “Aku tidak akan pernah kemana-mana, Xabi. Aku akan selalu di sini, di Liverpool—menunggumu.”

***

**I'm not moving, Xabi, I'm not moving**

***


End file.
